Spring Break
by yourklaineisshowing
Summary: Blaine and Kurt spends the spring break together. First fic published. AND PLEASE - excuse gramatical mistakes - I'm noe a native speaker. R&R please  T for next chapters
1. Spring Break Starts

_A/N: **Hey! Well that's my first fanfiction here :) a multi-chapter one about Klaine :) Read & Review please :)**_

The bell rings and Tons of boys with uniforms race to the dorms. The last one to stay in class is Kurt who cannot really decide whether staying alone at school when everyone is home for spring break is a good thing or not. He doesn't want to be by himself, and moreover really misses his friends and family. But he can't just go home and keep his parents from going to Carole's family somewhere.  
He stares at the board and thinks. There is no choice, he's staying here, and the only way to make it easier is...

But he never finished that thought because Blaine entered the class with a huge smile spread on his face.

"Shouldn't you be packing? Your plain leaves in three hours..."

"I have the greatest news! My mother just called,"

Kurt was waiting for Blaine to continue. He was waiting for something exciting to do.

"They're going to my aunt's house for the week. I will have the house all to myself. And I really don't want to be alone. So I thought... Maybe... Would you like to join me?"

Kurt opened his eyes. That was more than just perfect. A whole week with the person he loves. But unfortunately that was not possible.

"I can't really pay for the flight Blaine. But really, thanks for asking."

Blaine didn't give up. He sat next to Kurt and put his hands in the coat pockets.

"Actually, they sent me an extra ticket. Something to say `hey we're sorry we're not home`".

Kurt was too happy to say something. He just nodded and smiled.

An hour later, Blaine was helping Kurt with his suitcases. The entered to Blaine's car, and drove to the airport. They had two hours. The flight was a short one – half an hour – and, with an hour from the airport to Blaine's house, they'll have a whole hour before dawn.

When they got to Blaine's house (using his father's car that was waiting for them over the airport), Blaine felt the urge t give Kurt a tour. He knew his house was huge, and so it was really easy to get lost over there.

On the first floor were the kitchen and the living-room. They were both really big and pretty and Kurt was amazed.  
On the second floor were Blaine's bedroom (that was actually bigger than the whole Hummel house) and his parent's suite. There was no guest room to be found.

"I know. It's weird that the house is so big and there is no guest room. This is why you'll sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch downstairs. My parents kind of lock their room when I am here by myself."

Kurt couldn't say anything because Blaine was already heading to the kitchen.

While he was cooking, he left Kurt to walk around the house. And Kurt certainly did.  
He went out and watched the beautiful garden. There were flowers everywhere, and a swing in the middle.  
It was beautiful, and he just couldn't understand how it can be that Blaine hates his house.

"Come in! Dinner is served"


	2. First Night

Kurt went in, following the amazing smell of pasta. Blaine stood in the kitchen and smiled. He pointed at the table, on which rested two plates filled with pasta.

"Wow, you made these? It looks perfect".

He saw Blaine blushing and smiled to himself. Blaine looked so cute like this.

When they finished eating it was already getting late. Kurt yawned and that made Blaine laugh.  
"I guess it's time for us to get to sleep. I am planning lots of things for us tomorrow."

Kurt nodded. The only thing he wanted to do was to go to sleep. Close his eyes and sleep.

He wanted to argue about where he's going to sleep, but Blaine didn't answer. He went with Kurt to his bedroom and handed him a towel, showing him where the bathroom was.

It took half an hour but finally Kurt was out the shower, wearing an oversized sweatshirt and training pants.  
Blaine thought he looked totally adorable. He took his own towel and went to the bathroom. He was quicker, and after fifteen minutes he stood in front of Kurt, wearing training pants, and shirtless.  
Kurt swallowed quietly. Wow, Blaine was so amazing. His body was so perfect. Kurt felt like kissing that body non-stop.

It was almost two in the morning when Kurt woke up shouting. Blaine raced upstairs to look what was wrong. When he turned the lights on he saw Kurt sitting on the bed, tearing. He looked frightened, so Blaine sat next to him, and put his hand on the crying boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

Kurt didn't answer for a few seconds. He just rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and cried.

"Kurt, please tell me..."

"I had a nightmare about... about..."

"Was it Karofsky?" Blaine asked worried.

Kurt just nodded. "And well, I can't get back to sleep... I can't stop crying..."

Blaine thought for a few seconds and came up with the best idea. He grabbed Kurt's hand and took him downstairs, to the kitchen.  
He made Kurt sit on a chair there, and took two cups out of the cabinet.  
It took Kurt sometime to realize that Blaine made to hot cocoas for them.

It was perfect. They sat on the sofa, almost cuddled together (_wow, Kurt was so close to Blaine! How amazing for him_) and drank the cocoa slowly.  
And it didn't even take three minutes. Kurt fell asleep, his head resting on Blaine's chest.


	3. Special Solo Lines

**A/N:**_** Hey guys! Sorry it's so short. But I wanted this part to be shorter. Promise the next chapters will be longer. Please read & review!**_

The next morning came pretty fast. Kurt woke up to the sound of Blaine singing to himself in the kitchen. It was baby it's cold outside, so Kurt just joined and sang the next soprano line.

Blaine turned smiling. He held a plate in his hands.

"Good morning."

Kurt smiled, "Good morning. I'll be right back."

He then went to brush his teeth, and changed to a skinny jeans and a T-shirt.

When He came back Blaine was singing another song. This time it was Teenage Dream.

"I can't sing this one with you!"

"Of course you can. Just sing with me. Or do you have to have special solo lines?" Blaine teased, while getting closer to Kurt.

Kurt could now smell Blaine's after-shave that smelled so good.

"And what if I do?"

"Then it's your problem!" Blaine smiled and got even closer – if that was even possible.

They were so close now. Kurt couldn't help himself anymore. He NEEDED to kiss Blaine.

But Kurt didn't have to wait too long. He felt Blaine getting closer, and finally their lips touched.  
It felt so amazing. Blaine was so good and Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue in.

They Kissed for a long time, until they both needed air.

"I love you" Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's waist.

"I love you too. I just wish we didn't wait so long."

"It alright," said Blaine, "we have all the time we need."


	4. Baby

They spent the morning watching a movie together. Kurt's head rested on the older boy's chest, and Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's shoulder.

"I need to go baby." Blaine watched his boyfriend as his face turned red.

"Oh you like it don't you?" he teased. He got closer to Kurt's ear and whispered – "I love you baby."

Kurt just loved the way Blaine called him baby. It made him fell important, wanted. Maybe – loved?

The sat for lunch at one. Blaine cooked some pasta and they ate slowly, enjoying each and every bite of it.

"So what are we doing next? We can't just stay home right?"

Blaine smiled – "We're doing something I am not telling you. That's a surprise you'll have to wait a bit for baby." Once again – Kurt's face turned red.

When they finished eating, Blaine sent Kurt to take a shower, telling him to wear worm clothes. And after forty five minutes, Kurt stood in front of him, wearing black skinny jeans, and a baby blue coat. God only knew what was under it.

On his way to the shower, Blaine kissed the younger boy's forehead. He felt Kurt's worm body under his lips, and couldn't be happier. He had the perfect boyfriend one could never ask for.

Blaine was acting the perfect gentleman he was. He opened the door for Kurt to entre the passenger's seat. He entered the car, and they started driving. Blaine was wearing white jeans, red sweater and white scarf. His curly hair made him look so good. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to kiss him to sleep this night.

They arrived to a place Kurt didn't recognize. It was a huge building, with no signs on the outside.

"Where are we Blaine?"

"I am not telling you…"

Blaine parked the car and ran to open Kurt's door. He helped him out and led him to the front door.

"Hello and welcome. Sizes please?"

Blaine smiled charmingly to the lady and said his size, looking at Kurt, waiting for him to say his.

"There you have it."

The lady handed them two pairs of ice skates.

"Oh my god Blaine! Thank you! I love it and we don't have those things back home! I love you!"

**A/N: hey there. Sorry again it is so short. It's late at night and I have to go. I felt I must update so here is something to keep you interested. Reviews please? :-)**


	5. Why We Waited So Long

_**A/N: after a horrible chapter – here comes this one... Hopefully a better one. R&R please :)**_

They ice skated for about an hour, when the announcer said there is going to be a couple skating hour. Everyone paired and the music started playing. Blaine showed his ice skating skills, proud with them, and Kurt was just thrilled by how amazing his boyfriend was.  
They danced like that even after the music stopped and children began to just run all over the place. It felt so cosy and warm, to dance in each other's arms like that.

"How about some coffee or any-thing?" asked Blaine, and pointed to the ice-skating restaurant.

Kurt nodded, and they headed out of the surface.

They sat next to an empty table and Blaine called the little woman that was dressed in uniform.

"How can I help you?"

"Umm… I want an espresso. And…" He looked and waited for Kurt to say his order.

"I'll take espresso as well…"

"And a hot fudge with two spoons please"

The order came really fast. And Kurt couldn't even argue about how many calories it had. Blaine took his hands and put them on Kurt's, and with a skilful move, shoved a spoonful into Kurt's mouth.

"You know I love you, but sometimes you argue too much", and with that Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's.

When they broke apart Kurt smiled widely. _He has to ask Blaine! He can't wait any-more._

"So would you tell me why we waited so long before confessing to each other?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, confused.

"You mean why I didn't kiss you earlier?" Kurt nodded. "Well I wasn't sure if you like me or not."

"Oh come on Blaine. I know it was obvious as hell. Just spill it."

"Well okay. I'll tell you everything…"

It sounded too serious, so he just added a cute smile at the end.

"Umm… Okay. When I first saw you, you were the cutest thing ever. You looked so amazed and I just felt that if I'll take you to a tour, I'll get to be your friend, and if not, well I had just earned five amazing minutes with you.  
After we became friends every text message you sent me made me smile like a dork, and I kept thinking about you. You were every-where. I dreamt about you. Thought about you at school, and when I was with friends you were the only thing missing. When I was alone I just stared at my phone, waiting for it to rind or buzz or anything. And from only emotional it became physical too. I started to imagine your perfect body, after I saw you in that bathing-suite. Your hands were feeling my skin when I slept. Anything. But I was so afraid.  
See, I had a friend once whom I loved, and well… After I told him, he just… punched me and ran. I never heard from him again. And I was afraid you'll disappear too. I love you too much to let that happen."

Kurt's face was red. He was so in love with the boy sitting in front of him.


	6. Morning at Home

_**IMPORTANT - I guess there are no new readers, and I feellike you're having hard time liking where this story goes to. So maybe you'll post me some ideas you'd like to read about, and I will right about them in my next chapters? R&R :)**_

The next morning, Kurt woke up in Blaine's arms. Apparently He fell asleep during _Rent_.  
And when Blaine noticed the small boy's eyes were open he kissed him lightly on his forehead.

"Good morning Love." Kurt blushed, and tried to get up.

"Oh so you leave me… When I innocently try to watch my perfect boyfriend waking up..?"

Kurt chuckled and leaned back. "Okay then. I won't be going no-where, and you'll tell me what we are doing today. Is that fair?"

Blaine didn't even stop to think. He stuck his tongue out, and with a grin just said – "I am not telling you anything".

*one hour later*

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch in the living-room. There was a silent moment and Kurt, who looked into Blaine's eyes, could see he had something in mind.  
Blaine did not say anything. He just took his short off and threw it away. The shirt landed on the floor behind them.  
It was hot in the house, and even though Blaine was already shirt less, he felt like staying in boxers only.

He started kissing Kurt's neck, and Kurt moaned easily, enjoying every moment.

"Fine," Kurt finally said, and took his shirt off as well.

Now Blaine could see more bare skin he could kiss. And so he did. He kissed Kurt's hairless chest, and started moving down.

But Kurt got up. And Blaine had to stop. Instead of giving up, Blaine just took his pants off, staying with boxers.

Kurt couldn't stop staring. The beautiful body of Blaine in front of him, made him want to get back to just kissing.

"Forget that! I am not taking my pants off. I am too cold."

"Oh wait for this then…" Blaine winked and got closer to Kurt. He started kissing him, his hands travelling through Kurt's bare torso. He felt Kurt shivering under him and continued on trying to make Kurt dong what he wants him to.

And Blaine was right. Kurt was not that strong. And soon enough they were lying on the couch, cuddled together, Blaine keeps singing _Teenage Dream_ into Kurt's ear, and Kurt keeps blushing.

This was how their morning ended.

When Blaine got frustrated trying to find anything to cook for Kurt, he decided on taking him out to a restaurant. He made Kurt get to the shower, and in the 45 minutes he had, he called to his parents' best restaurant in the area.

Kurt went out of the shower wearing white skinny jeans and baby pink T-shirt. He put on his favourite scarf and looked absolutely fabulous. Blaine took a shower and wore black jeans and a white T-shirt. But he could see Kurt wasn't happy about that.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow – as if to ask if Blaine was kidding him.

"You cannot wear black and white! Please Blaine put on something colourful!"

Blaine thought for a second and went back to his room. When he came back, he had a baby blue scarf on.

"Amazingly perfect. Now where are we going to?"

Blaine didn't say a word. He just led Kurt out to his car, and ran to open the door for him.

"I could do that myself, but thank you darling, I love you…"

Blaine just smiled and went to the driver's seat.

"I love you too baby." And with that he watched Kurt blushing.


	7. White Chocolate Mousse

_**A/N: Hey! So I had three of you telling me about something they wanted to read about. And this chapter, and some few after it, will be about those ideas, I guess. I hope you enjoy it, and I am still here for ideas and REVIEWS. Pardon typos.**_

They drove for about twenty minutes, until Kurt could see the huge doors, of the most prestigious restaurant he had ever seen in his entire life. On the doors flickered a sign saying – 'Love Dove'.

Kurt succeeded to finally open his own door out of the car. He waited for Blaine to lock the car and took his hand. He squeezed it hard.

A blonde and tall girl opened the huge doors smiling. She ran towards Blaine and gave him a loving hug.

"Blaine! We missed you here! Who is this pretty fellow?"

Blaine blushed a bit. "Luna, this is my boyfriend Kurt. Kurt -" he turned to face his confused boyfriend, "This is Luna. She's the owner of 'Love Dove' and an old friend of mine."

Kurt sent his hand to shake Luna's. But she just smiled and gave him a hug. "A lover of Blaine is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you Kurt honey." And when she turned to Blaine she winked and whispered – "Wow, he's like really cute".

They entered the restaurant and were sat on a table far from everybody else. Blaine asked from Luna to bring them cokes and smiled at Kurt. He looked more than perfect. His eyes were sparkling under the dimmed light. He moved his head lightly from right to left to the sound of the quiet music His lips gently dubbing it.

"This restaurant is really expensive," said the younger boy, as matte- of-factly as he could.

"Anything for you baby."

The main course arrived. Blaine had pasta with Alfredo for both of them. It smelled so good and Kurt couldn't resist it.

Time passed by quietly as they were concentrating. But then dessert time arrived.  
Blaine counted three kinds of chocolate mousse and about five ice cream tastes. They decided to go for the white chocolate mousse with vanilla and cocoa frosting, and chose coffee beans ice cream to go with it.

"I really don't get it. Are you trying to make me gain weight?"

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's statement. "Will never do honey. Just that you deserve some fun sometimes."

Kurt's smile got wider. It was he's favourite spring break ever so far. And he felt like telling the world. He felt like shouting his lungs out. And he promised himself to do so sometime, just to free himself from all that tense.

The mousse was amazing. Especially when Blaine baby fed him of it. And, well, he baby fed him too. But that was different. Blaine was bigger, tougher, something to adore.

They went out of the restaurant. It was snowing outside, and they had to run to the car.  
Blaine opened Kurt's door, and ran to his side so he could turn on the air conditioning.

But Blaine did not enter the car, because a young man, about Blaine's age, ran toward him, calling his name. And Kurt could see it all from the side mirror.

The man hugged the very confused Blaine, shouting some greetings. And when the hug lasted too long, and didn't seem to be even close to an end, Kurt finally recognized the man. And he felt tears coming down his throat.


	8. Simone, and Four Weddings and a Funeral

_**A/N: Well I had problems with understanding whether the person below exists or that he's imaginary and used in fics here around. So I just made him my own, with his own name and kind of story. Another thing is that I'd like you to try and help me. **__**Lots of people use Anderson as Blaine's last name. Is this confirmed by the show, or did it just catch around here?**_

When Blaine entered the car Kurt had already succeeded to stop crying. He looked at his boyfriend as he turned off the music, and then broke the silence by talking.

"I slapped him. Told him to go away and leave me and my boyfriend, and then slapped him as hard as I could."

"Blaine…" Kurt started, but found it hard to finish.

"Kurt… Honey I love you. And this guy means nothing to me."

"Blaine, this guy, well, Simone, if I may call him his name, is your ex-boyfriend. Not just a random guy. A guy you used to love. And a guy that used to hit you, like you were his punching bag. And that guy just came all of a sudden, and hugged you and everything, and I may be wrong, but you found it hard to pull away…"

Blaine's hand was now finding its way to Kurt's. "Hon. I told you. I slapped him for this. And I love you. Not him. C'mon baby."

Kurt lifted his head. Blaine looked really serious. And well, maybe it wasn't that bad.

"Well how did it feel to slap this arsehole?"

Blaine smiled. Kurt giggled to himself and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"You know what? Let's just go home. And Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me to slap that Simone over and over again if he ever comes in to out sight. This arse cannot threaten you anymore. You are stronger."

Blaine nodded happily, and started driving home.

Line

Blaine was now in the shower. Day number two was about to end and they had another four, before having to leave back to school on the fifth's morning.

And knowing that Blaine would take ten minutes to finish bathing, Kurt sneaked to the bed room.

He took the hair gel and spare hair gel Blaine was hiding and took throw them away, out of the house. He dimmed the lights in the living room, putting _Four Weddings and a Funeral _ in the DVD, and made some popcorn. He planned the most romantic movie night with Blaine, and his curled, non-gelled hair.

And well, he was not really surprised to hear the older boy screaming his name a few seconds later.

"Where the hell is my Gel Kurt?"

Kurt smiled quietly. "Threw it away."

"You did what?

In seconds, a half-naked Blaine was chasing Kurt all over the house. A thing that didn't last too long, because he saw the living room movie atmosphere Kurt planned.

Now the two were just standing in front of each other, lips pressed together.

Line

Blaine was sitting on the sofa. His legs stretched on the table, and huge (and Kurt also said HOT) glasses rested on his nose. Next to him sat Kurt. His legs resting on Blaine's legs, and his head on Blaine's chest.

A small blanket was lying on their lap, and the popcorn bowl on it. The movie was not the issue at that time. Blaine kept whispering into Kurt's ear, and Kurt kept flushing.

The movie ended anytime during that evening. But Blaine and Kurt weren't there anymore.

They had already gone up to the bedroom, and kissed non-stop. Shirts and pants found their way to the floor, boxers separating the boys from being fully together.

And their second day ended perfectly.


	9. Forth Day

Fourth day started at 10 am. Blaine woke up first. He just couldn't sleep with the light coming in from the barely opened window. He was the bigger spoon, Kurt sleeping in his arms. He felt his slow breathe and his body was worm on his chest.

He did his best not to wake him up as he got to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth slowly, still half asleep, and went down to the kitchen.

And while Blaine was working on making eggs and toasts, upstairs Kurt was waking up slowly, really tired and yet really happy. He sent his right hand to the drawer. Blaine's glasses rested there. That means he found those bloody contact lenses Kurt hated so much. He picked the pair of glasses, and after brushing his teeth he went down stairs.

"Good morning sleepy beauty. How was the night?" Blaine asked as Kurt hugged him from the behind.

"Great, with you spooning me. Could you please remove those contact lenses and put these glasses on? Pretty please?"

Blaine just smiled. He took the glasses from Kurt's hand and went to the mirror. He slowly removed the contact lenses and threw them away, and fit the glasses on his nose. He totally hated the way he looked, but hey, Kurt thought it was hot, so could he possibly say no?

"Breakfast is served" he called, placing the plates on the kitchen table.

"Looks good!" Kurt replies, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Line

Time passed and The just refused moving from the living room. It was too good to even try and change positions. And the longer they sat like that the deeper they felt for each other.

The evening arrived too quickly, and after deciding together that this day was too wasted, they sat for planning tomorrow.

"Let's do some baking maybe. I'd love you showing me some things I could cook for you sometime."

Kurt looked at Blaine almost too surprised. But he just nodded, and barried his head in his boyfriend's chest.

_**A/N: SO, I know. It's too short. Day passing too fast. Not a good one. But since Glee is back I feel too depressed when I see they're not even close to get together… So I'll try to do better next. Sorry…**_


	10. Back Home

_**A/N: So this story is going to end up too soon. This is going to be the last chapter (unless you'd really ask for another one). I'll start working on a new one right after I see what's going on with Blaine and Kurt. If they're gonna end up separated, my ship will be changes. If they'll be together, it will remain Klaine , for my next fic. Enjoy.**_

Their morning started too early unfortunately. And even though Kurt hated it, he couldn't do anything with it. Because when Wes called at fifteen minutes to nine to inform that the next few day will be dedicated to rehearsals, he sounded frustrated as well.

Apparently the headmaster called Wes to demand the best song ever for some weird competition they have never heard of in their life. And even Wes, that had all the power available, could do absolutely nothing about it.

So after hanging up, Kurt went to wake Blaine up. He kissed hid forehead gently, trying hard to control himself. Blaine was too cute while he was sleeping, and it was really hard not to kiss his body from head to toe, attacking him with passion.

Packing took them three hours more than expected. That was because Blaine did not let Kurt finish folding. Every time he tried to put a folded shirt in the suitcase, Blaine would throw it out, asking it they had to go back to school. Every time Kurt would nod and Blaine would kiss him. That took two hours, until Kurt had had enough.

After trying to be serious, but not succeeding, Kurt noticed Blaine looking focused on an invisible spot in the air. Kurt was shocked to understand that doing serious faces and threatening Blaine was turning him on. Using that, Kurt continued on threatening until Blaine couldn't take it anymore and had to go to the bathroom to release the pressure in his pants that kept getting tighter.

This was when Kurt could finally finish packing the two suitcases and call the airport, see if they had seats for them.

For lunch they had Chinese, and for dessert they cooked some fondue. It was the best lunch ever, too much calories and Kurt was actually eating. Blaine really wished Wes hadn't called that morning, but he couldn't do anything about it, and they really had to leave already.

They reached the airport pretty fast. Nothing weird, and they were on the plane in no time. Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's chest, and them came what Blaine waited for:

"So how are we going to tell them?"

Blaine smiled. He didn't answer and just took out his phone. And two seconds before he had to turn it off, he showed Wes's SMS to Kurt:

_Hope u 2 love doves having good time. It's about time u and Diva get together. Don't 4get protection. –W&D_

"So Wes and David know? How is that? And Did they just call me Diva? And OH MY GOD do you kiss and tell? What does use protection mean?"

Kurt was almost shouting too loud, and Blaine, still comfortable, said with a smile –

"I don't kiss and tell. They sent it before we even had the time to settle in to the hose. I guess it was too obvious that we would get together.

When they entered the seniors' common room, they were holding hands. Inside they could hear Wes whistling, and David shouting.

"Please welcome the two divas that finally got together. Give it up for Mr. curly head and soprano princess!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and giggled, kissing each other lightly.


End file.
